Thundering Love
by OrangeSkye2772
Summary: Tony did a lot of things. Build an AL that was far superior to anything else in the world, build a suit (that flies) out of practically nothing, build technology that was considered decades before it's time, etc etc. It seemed like there was nothing he couldn't do. Tony is faced with the ultimate challenge of his life when he starts harboring affections to... THOR! Slash!


**Ah, back on a roll…. So this is a Iron Hammer story! Weee! I just LOVE this pairing! I mean, they look so cute together! But, whatever, Someone should make a challenge to make a story/drabble about how they would get together! Hint hint**

**SO I AM! Yes, **_**marvel**_** at my creation! _lol, looks on FF and see's a story saying the same thing_ DANGIT!**

_**Anyway**_**,**_** SUMMARY!**_

_**Tony did a lot of things. Build an AL that was far superior to anything else in the world, build a suit (that flies) out of practically nothing, build technology that was considered decades before it's time, etc etc. It seemed like there was nothing he couldn't do. After saving the world from certain doom at the age of 26, Tony Stark could safely presume there was nothing (as a human) he couldn't do. **_

_**So when Tony starts to harbor affection towards a certain Thunder God, how is he going to pull off being the boyfriend to a rowdy Norse God? Or better yet, how is he going to survive it?**_

**So, yeah! Tony's age: 26 Thor: whatever the heck age he is Steve: 100 (30) Bruce: 31 Clint: 30 Natasha: 29 Fury: 39 Coulson: 36 Hill: 34 Pepper: 28 Rhodney: 27**

**Tony is a Uke in this story (so sorry for SemeTony's!) so that is why I changed the age. There are subtle differences in Tony's personality and appearance, but they are minor.**

**Notice that I will be incorporating more characters in this than Avengers. (Rhodney and some others) **

**But anyway, ENJOY and R&R**

Tony yawned, rubbing his eyes as he scratched down some important equations about the new car he was designing for Rhodney's birthday. There was a low hum from the various machines that littered his lab, mixing in with the sound of scratching pencil.

Tony sighed in defeat as he laid the pencil down. He wasn't going to get anymore work done today, he wasn't in the mood.

That was bad. When Tony got board, things were destroyed, reconstructed into something entirely different, and destroyed again in a larger scale that usually ended up with him in his medical ward. That was what probably spurred onto the idea of making weapons when he was younger, Tony thought with an eye roll.

It didn't help that most of the 'team' was gone right now. He basically had the entire building to himself, something that was rare.

He pushed his rolley-chair onto the path to the entrance/exit to his massive lab. Coming up to the giant door that was bolted, locked, and reinforced with the strongest metal on earth, he slid out of his chair, pushing it back off in to the direction it came from.

"Are you leaving, sir?" Jarvis' accented voice carried its way from an unidentified source. Tony rolled his eyes again.

"I thought I programmed you to be smarter. Is this a sign that I need to update you?" Tony asked with a slight smirk, his dark hazel eyes lighting up with mirth.

"No, no Sir! I am in perfectly good health!" Jarvis hurriedly said. Tony laughed slightly before putting his hand on the screen for it to scan his hand. Not a second later a small beep was heard and the door swished open, like it wasn't a 20 ton piece of metal.

Tony stepped into a small lobby like room. Two luxurious leather chairs were set off onto the side to make room for a giant TV mounted onto the far wall. Paintings of himself was placed around the room, and light gold painted topped off the 'rich' affect. Two elevators were situated on parallel was, both with a different keyboard and screen.

Tony walked up the one on the right, doing the same thing he did to the door. The elevator door opened without a sound, and Tony stepped in.

This one led to floors 30 and below. It basically went level 0-12 is business. 13-16 storage/regular. 17-25 personal/living quarters. And 26-30 are for entertainment/casual.

The floor he was on now was TSL floor 32. TSL stand for Tony Stark Labs, taking up floors 31-35. These are off limits to anyone but himself.

Pressing the '36' button, Tony started to hum to himself.

It had been two months since Loki's jailment and thing were going relatively smoothly. Thor broke up with Jane when he found out she had been cheating on him with a childhood friend back in Mexico. Clint and Darcy got together; even though Tony was sure they never really met until the invasion. Bruce moved back to India, promising to be there right away if anything comes up. Tony found out it was because he had a 'lady friend' waiting for him.

Pepper and Rhodney moved in with each other, confessing they were secretly dating during the months that they were repairing the damage. To say that wasn't a blow to Tony's pride was an understatement, but he knew that it was for the best, however much he denied it.

Thor, after an argument with his parents about when he would become King of Asgard, decided to crash at the Avenger's 'base'.

A small ding brought Tony from his thoughts. The sleek doors opened and he was greeted with the sight of a large living room with a wide balcony and a dark themed kitchen, and a giant, open walls game room, overflowing with game consoles and other devises.

He made a bee line for the kitchen when he heard his stomach growl.

"Jarvis, what's on the menu for today?" He asked, looking into the black with red trimming refrigerator.

"7 cheese Alfredo with broccoli and potatoes. With your favorite drink, No-NoPina. Would you like to add some Pocky to that?" Ahh yes, Tony's obsession with Non-alcoholic Pina colada, or No-NoPina and Pocky.

The obsessions started when his mother gave him some of the godly treats when she came back from Tokyo, and then celebrated a new company bond over some Pina Colada, and gave some to him. (Non alcoholic of course.)

He wasn't drunk like everyone thought he was, but he does enjoy some good wine or Scotch every once in a while.

"You know me too well, Jarvis." The said AL made a chuckle or something of the sort before sending out the order to the main kitchen on Lv 16.

"I'll take that as a yes?" Tony shook his head at his own creations antics before picking up the food that found its way onto the kitchen counter.

"When did we make magically appearing food?" Tony asked with confusion.

"You said 26 days ago, and I quote 'I'm tired of going up and down the elevators to pick up some god damn food!' I believe that was when you had a broken leg and arm." Tony rolled his eyes when Jarvis played his voice. He remembered that. That was when frustrated because his blueprints were lost in his lab, and he was starving from working on said blueprints for two days.

He shrugged before tearing into the broccoli and potatoes. He hadn't eaten anything for breakfast and he was really hungry.

The Alfredo was good, better than last time, he thought with a pleased smile as he inhaled the food.

The pokey came last, as it was his favorite thing. He let out a moan as he crunched on the chocolate goodness. It didn't last long, because he started to devourer one after the other with amazing speed.

Soon everything was gone and Tony had a full stomach. Yawning, he decided to do a afternoon nap on his couch.

A small buzz brought him out of a dream filled with Pocky and waterfalls of No-NoPina.

"Bzzz. Bzzz." Turning around in the giant couch, Tony scowled as the bzz-ing repeated itself.

"Sir, I believe that's Thor trying to call you through the intercom." Tony sat up slowly and cursed himself for ever teaching the god how to use his technology.

Picking up his tablet that was connected to the building, he answered the call.

"Yes, Thor?" His voice was heavy with sleep, and his dark brown hair with amber highlights was curling up in odd places.

"Where are you, friend Tony?" Thor's naturally loud voice flowed through the speakers. Since the tablet was also webcam compatible (why wouldn't it be?) Tony could see that Thor was on Lv 18 by the color theme, Blue.

"I'm in my living room." Tony replied casually, like Thor knew he had over 10 levels to himself. Thor rumbled in confusion.

"But I am in the living room!" Tony sighed and put a hand on his tan face. Looks like he'll have to explain.

"I have over ten floors to myself. Right now I'm in one of the many rooms I have." Vague, just like he wanted it. Thor frowned in confusion, his blue ,with flakes of crystal, eyes darkening while the god thought deeply.

Not a second later, a brilliant smile spreading onto his face. Tony would have of been smiling to, if not for the glint on them.

Nervously chuckling, Tony rubbed the back of his head. "Uh, Thor? You okay?" The said god barked out a laughed, and held out his hand.

His almighty hammer flew from god knows where (pun intended) and Thor raised it above his head, like when he was about to bust out from somewhere and fly away. Realization dawned on the young genius and Tony widened his eyes. 'No no no no! For the sake of No NoPina!'

"If you do not grant me access to your living room I shall break through the floors to find you!"

Wow, either Thor was as bored as he was, or he did a major personality change. Tony sighed in defeat before jolting in some passwords and data analyses. Hey, he just got the place redone and remodeled, he WAS NOT going to pay another 10 thousand in repairs!

"Go into the left hallway, take a right, go into the stairway, after reaching the end, turn left and go into the place that looks like a walk in closet, and press the button 36." Directions popped onto the tablet in Thor's hand, and the god let out a yell of satisfaction.

"I'll be there soon, son of Howard Stark!" Oh man, what was with this guy and the weird nicknames?

Getting a large No NoPina from the freezer, Tony plopped back onto his couch and put in the Boondocks DVD. Nodding his head to the addicting beat of the intro song, Tony waited for the loud god to come.

**15 minutes later….**

A loud crash resounded from the entrance to the floor and Tony held back a groan. Just when he thought the bloke had gotten lost….

"Tony! I am in need of your assistance!" Tony paused the episode and heaved himself off of the couch. He sipped some more of his drink as he walked leisurely to the lobby.

"Oh my Shawarma…" Because the sight in front of him didn't deserve a joke on any levels. Thor was sprawled out on the floor, tied up by –is that yarn? - And was dripping with blue and red –where the hell did he get? - Dye. Four ivory sticks were poking out of his jeans, one coming dangerous close to the god's 'goods.'

"Thor…" Tony began, his eyes narrowing slightly, preparing to bring 'lightning' down upon him. Thor, seeing this, scrambled for an explanation.

"I thought we could knit together…?" Thor said, embarrassment clawing to his face when he realized how lame that sounded. Tony looked at the embarrassed god for a long second before sighing. He couldn't stay made at the fuzz bear of a god.

"If you wanted to knit, you could of just asked." Thor gave him a wide smile, and Tony could swear the butterflies in his stomach were just because of the coldness of the No NoPina.

"Well, let's get you out of here." Tony said with a small smile of his own, brandishing a large knife. Thor widened his eyes slightly and Tony laughed.

"Come now, no need to be afraid of a small thing like this?" Yes, that feeling in his stomach was definitely because of the No NoPina.

**Soooo... How'd you like it? Right now I'm going on a rampage of uploading all of my saved away fics', and I'm wondering what your opinion!? Should I upload 'fics that I already made (which I would need some inspiration to keep writing) or sit and wait for a really really good idea to come up?**

**Anyway! R&R, don't forget to review- seriously! **


End file.
